Valetines day
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: -"Chad, what are you doing here?" "I saw you by the window and just thought I'd grace you with my presence."


****

Hi guys! *waves* This fic is dedicated to my friends Best with breadsticks and ChannySeddieluv13

Ok first things first, my story Tic Tacs was stolen by author funnylovin (used to be smilesareawesome and ustupidho) she called it Yum (WTH?) and it got me steamed! SHe also stole from alot of different authors!

Well, knowing her she'd probably just change her penname (again!) and continue stealing stories. Maybe she'll steal this one and delete the authors note!

Anyways I know Valentines day was over a long time ago and I should have published this waaay earlier, so go ahead and scold me! Scold me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC (Sad fact of life)**

* * *

…

You know what I realized?

Today is not a good day.

No, it had nothing to do with the fact that today was the most romantic day of the year, or the fact that I was currently alone and single.

Ok fine, maybe it had a _little_ to do with the fact that today was indeed Valentines Day.

It wasn't the fact that I was single that bothered me, it was just…every other girl had a date!

I sighed and buried my face in a sweetheart pillow my grandma sent me.

Just then Tawni waltzed in the room holding a bouquet of flowers. I eyed her as she practically skipped over to me.

"Isn't Jared the sweetest guy?" She asked, setting the flowers on my vanity desk. "Yeah sure, whatever." I replied.

Tawni stuck out a disapproving finger, "Looks like someone's a bit jealous." She said in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes bitterly, getting up from the couch.

"I'm not jealous, "I just think that Valentines Day isn't just about the flowers and presents." I countered.

Tawni just laughed, "At least I have a date on Valentines day." She teased.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Not everyone likes to go out on Valentines." I argued.

Tawni scoffed. "Oh please everyone has a date today, even Nico and Grady!" She threw her hands in the air to emphasize.

Just then her cell started ringing. I watched as she pulled out her pink cell phone.

"Oh hey Jared! Oh I love the flowers!" I heaved a sigh and grabbed my purse off the couch.

"Hey, where're ya going?" Tawni asked, putting a hand to her phone.

"Out." I answered before storming out of out dressing room.

* * *

Man, I cannot believe how shallow Tawni's being! You don't need a guy to have fun! I'm perfectly fine on my own.

"Miss, what would you like?" the waitress asked, snapping me out of my trance. "Um, just some coffee." I answered. She nodded before heading back to the kitchen.

I glanced outside the window. All over the streets there were couples holding hands, laughing on a park bench and couples kissing in a corner.

I adverted my gaze back inside the café; even in here couples filled the air.

I directed my attention on the lovers sitting in front of me while they chatted away, occasionally kissing.

I crinkled my nose.

"Stupid Valentines Day, stupid Tawni, stupi-"

Just then I was distracted by someone pulling out the chair across from me.

My eyes widened as I realized I was sitting face to face with Chad Dylan Cooper. "Chad?" I asked disbelievingly.

He just gave a curt nod.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still shocked.

"I saw you from the café window, you seemed lonely so I decided to honor you with my presence." He answered without thinking.

I just blinked at him.

"Why are you alone on Valentines Day, shouldn't you be out with some gorgeous model or something?" I asked, not bothering to hide the venom in my voice.

I expected him to give some conceited answer instead he just shrugged.

"Why are _you_ alone?" He asked this time.

I sighed. "Valentines Day just isn't my thing." I replied.

Chad smirked, "You're right, Halloween seems more like you." He joked.

Nether less I kicked him under the table.

Chad faked gasped. "Oh no you didn't." His voice sounded completely serious.

But I knew better. "Oh yes I did." I answered with a smile.

"Fine, then take this!" With that Chad kicked my right knee. And within seconds, war had broke out, we began kicking and muttering insults to each other.

I didn't even care that tomorrow morning my leg will probably be completely bruised, or the fact that we were playing 'footsies' in a well known café.

I leaned backwards to kick him again.

"Excuse me." A voice suddenly said.

Chad and I looked up to see the couple I was previously examining. We immediately straightened ourselves out, hiding our blushes.

"Um, yeah?" I answered trying to sound casual.

The couple looked at each other before the girl started talking. "We just couldn't help but notice what a cute couple you two are!" She gushed.

Chad and I looked at her like she had 2 heads.

"Hah?" we asked simultaneously.

"You two definitely have something special and we wish you a happy Valentines Day!" She finished before grabbing her boyfriend's hand and exiting the café.

Chad and I stared back at each other.

After a couple of seconds we burst into fork fits of laughter.

I wiped a tear in my eye as Chad recollected himself.

Then we started laughing again.

"I c-can't believe they thought we were dating!" I choked out between breaths. "I know!" Chad replied, attempting to stop laughing himself.

After the laughter finally died down I tapped my fingernails on the table.

"So what now 'boyfriend'? wanna go on a date?" I joked.

Chad playfully glared at me. "Nuh-uh." He replied stubbornly.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Come on, I know this great place that makes the best pizzas! I'll pay!" I insisted.

Chad smiled. "Never mind that, I know a famous French restaurant nearby that we can go to." Before I could remind him that I didn't have enough money he beat me to it.

"My treat," he said smirking.

I just smiled at him.

We hastily got up from our seats and out the café.

Upon leaving, I playfully looped my arm around Chad's arm expecting him to push me off. Instead he smiled and pulled me closer to him.

I struggled to fight the butterflies in my stomach.

But I knew I already lost when a wide grin spread across my face.

* * *

**Hahaha forgive me now?**

****

REVIEW!

**SMILES!**


End file.
